Death Comic
by Smart Kira
Summary: Just something I came up with so please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Death Comic

"Arg my life is miserable" Robbie Hansen said to know one in particular. Robbie Hansen was an all around stereotypical nerd. In the chess club at school, acing everything at school. Plus he liked comic books. Never the less being a nerd has its consequences bullies.

"I wished there was someway to get rid of those types of people maybe bad people in general" Robby thought to himself. He then almost walked past a comic book, Robby's spirits were lifted he decided to go in and look around. After looking around for a while Robby spotted something that he hadn't before. Picking it up it simply said "Death Comic." As Robby examined it he noticed that it didn't have the artist name on it, or as matter of fact it didn't have the marks a normal comic book should have. But Robby flipped it open anyways and read the inside cover it simply said the following: anyone who posses this comic has the right to draw any scene before them at it will happen in at least 40 seconds and the person and/or persons will die "Is this some kind of joke or something" Robby scoffed slightly to himself. Robby simply put the death comic back on the rack where he found it and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Comic Chapter 2

"What is wrong with me?" Robbie said to himself, as he walked along with the Death Comic sticking out of a brown paper bag. "Is this the right thing" he then added thinking to himself "I will need to test it and lucky for me I have some art supplies in my backpack." Robbie then heard some little kids say "Give me that back it's not yours you big bully!" "Lucky me" Robbie thought to himself once again.

Robbie turned around just in time to see Bobby Grayson the school bully tormenting a group of little kids. Without taking anymore time to think about what he was going to do. Robbie quickly took out the Death Comic out of the bag, then rummaging through his bag for his bundle of color pencils. Once he found them Robbie quickly sketched the following scene. A car quickly swerving off the road and had it jumped the curb. Then having the car hit him so hard, that would cause Bobby to hit a tree and snap his neck causing him to die simotinouly. After sketching the picture Robbie had just sketched, all the while looking at his watch. Counting the seconds Robbie could feel the sweat suddenly drip down his forehead, watching the minutes excruciatingly tick by. He then looks up to see the scene he sketched play out exactly as he had sketched. With the sweat still dripping down his face and eyes bulging like dinner plates. Robbie just gasped and sucked in a breath. As he let his breath out he said "The Death Comic is real!"


	3. Chapter 3

Death Comic Chapter 3

Still oblivious to the noise around him, Robbie could hear only his heavy breathing. Robbie who suddenly had control over his legs originally he didn't. He ran all the way to an alleyway and hid there leaning up against the wall, still trying to catch his breath. Robbie could still hear the noise of the scene he left behind, his mind was still trying to wrap around what just happened. "I still can't believe it actually happened exactly as I had drawn it" Robbie said to himself he could feel his breathing come back under control.

Taking his hand off the wall Robbie straightened himself up, but not before bending down and put the Death Comic and the color pencils into his backpack. Robbie then walked out of the alley way, as he did Robbie took one last look at the scene before him. Shaking his head Robbie still can't believed it happened that he really caused it. "All I wanted to do was get rid of all the bad bullies and bad people in general" Robbie thought to himself then added "I never thought I'd get my wish in the form of what I loved most a comic book." Before he knew it Robbie was at his front door. Taking a deep breath and opening the door and yelling out "I am home." Hearing a faint hello from his mother who was down in the basement. Upon closing the front door Robbie heard nothing from his sister Corrie, she maybe his little sister but she sure did like loud music, of some kind of boy band that is the hit of the time. Robbie thought the music she liked was lame. Corrie just told him in response you have no taste at all for music you're too busy studying and all." "Yes I do have a taste for music" Robbie said back to her but by this time she had gone back into her room. Upon entering his room and closing the door, Robbie dropped his backpack on the computer chair and turned on his desk lamp. Collapsing onto his bed in a crumpled heap, looking over at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost 6:00 pm. Time to watch the news on my television like I normally do Robbie thought to himself as he grabbed the remote off the top off his television and turned it on. Suddenly Robbie dropped the remote in shock because he was listening to and watching the accident he caused today. Feeling his breath catch in his throat for the second time that day. "Robbie and Corrie dinners ready" Robbie's mother yelled up to them. "Coming mom!" Robbie heard his sister yell. Then Robbie heard a knock on his door, "Hey Rob dinners ready you coming" Corrie asked him. "Yeah coming Robbie said after a few minutes. Hearing his sister leave Robbie then turns off the television. Composing himself before he left his room, Robbie then joined his family for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Death Comic Chapter 4

Robbie then walked down stairs to join his family for dinner. Still a little bit shook up, but kept the facade of that everything was alright. "Hey dad how was your day at work" Robbie said to his father. Bradley Hansen looked up and said "Surprisingly I had a fairly easy day at work" Mr. Hansen answered his son. You see Bradley Hansen works as a detective captain at the local police department in the city of Barrington. Robbie then seated himself at the dinner table and began to serve himself at the dinner table and began to serve himself. Then passed the other things around like the potatoes, beans, mushrooms, and steak fajitas to the other people at the table.

As they ate Robbie looked now and again at his father. He tried not to look so obvious. Of course Robbie knew his father, mother, and Corrie knew nothing about the accident that happened today. After dinner however Robbie and his family went on for the rest of the night as nothing happened. When the morning came Robbie came down stairs backpack in hand. To join his sister at the breakfast table, Corrie didn't even acknowledge him because even though she had her backpack with her she had her ear buds in her ears. Robbie says "Good morning to his mother." His mother in turn smiles lovingly at him, and says "good morning honey did you sleep well." "Yeah I did" Robbie replied. Shaking her body to the beat of the music. Shaking his head mentally Robbie smiled at his mother as she put his breakfast in front of him as he sat down. Robbie then grabbed the newspaper that his father left on the table before he went to work. Flipping the paper open and then froze because the paper was talking about the deadly car accident the day before. Robbie's mother asked "him if he was alright." Snapping out of his daze Robbie said he was.


End file.
